A Touch
by Fang-girl
Summary: Discontinued basically Akane is kidnapped by an eagle youkai
1. Default Chapter

A Touch A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha cross-over  
  
Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! SHEESH!!! Anyways I would like the mangas or anime dvds for my birthday or christmas or my Unbirthdays. EVEN my half birthdays.  
  
Prologue  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
Ranma blasted through the roof with two fingers sticking up (you know with the index and pinky finger). He unfortunately landed in the koi pond and turned into. you know. a girl. She spat out the water and began to mutter some incoherent curses. Akane walked out of the Tendo residence and began to yell at her fiancee.  
  
"YOU BAKA! Who said you could just feed my cooking to P-chan? Look at him!" Akane shoved the dazed and 'poisoned' piglet into the aqua- transgender person.  
  
"So what? It's just a pig." Ranma muttered.  
  
"My food is not meant for animals!" Akane shouted. Ranma crossed her arms on her chest and smirked.  
  
"Your cooking is not meant for animals OR humans. Even demons and monsters would be scared and run away from your cooking." Ranma was only stopped from saying anymore by her fist. A huge bump grew from where her fist and Ranma's head had met.  
  
"Let's see if I'm ever nice to you again!" Akane muttered. Ranma turned away.  
  
"When were you nice to me ever?" Ranma asked softly, but Akane had heard it. She threw her mallet hard and it landed roughly on Ranma's head. The short-haired girl stormed into the house. Ranma was about to make a taunting comment when she heard Akane scream. She stormed after her and made a quick stop at the kitchen for a kettle that was boiling for tea. Ranma dashed past the gate of the house to see a horrific sight.  
  
In front of him was a living. breathing. DEMON! It had huge wings that could be the length of the eiffel tower. Its red eyes pierced through him (no, not the superman laser eye beam thing) and its sharp fangs from its beaks looked extremely threatening. Its strong taloned feet held Akane. (This demon is just made up from my head and no it is not a crow demon. If there is one like it then TOO BAD)  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
The demon flew up to the sky and zoomed towards a direction. Ranma quickly dashed over roof-tops to keep up with the demon. After a while Ranma had noticed that he wasn't in Nerima anymore. After a series of forests they reached a shrine. Ranma didn't really care. What surprised him was that the demon flew and burst into a small shack. The pigtailed martial artist followed it after to see a well and that it was empty.  
  
"Where's that damn demon?!" Ranma cursed. He jumped in the well. not expecting the chaos that lay before him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One I'm not a yokai!  
  
"Where's that damn demon?!" Ranma cursed. He climbed out of the well with the help of the vines and looked out. Instead of a shrine everything was a beautiful forest and the air was much fresher.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked to himself. He jumped out and landed gracefully on the ground. He looked left and right, but did not see a single sign of the demon who kidnapped Akane.  
  
He walked around for a while, but soon dropped to the ground when the tip of a sword pointed at his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared. The japanese girl didn't notice. She just skipped along with her bag flying every time she hopped.  
  
"La-la-la! Can't hear ya." She said while sticking a finger in her ear. This just got the half dog-demon pissed.  
  
"YOU WENCH!" he roared once more. Kagome's vein popped and she dropped her bags.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
BAM!  
  
In the background Shippo, Miroku, and Sango laughed hard.  
  
"Damn you." he hissed. Before he could do anything to the offending girl a scent filled his nose. "A yokai." (A/N: Throughout the whole story I'll probably change from youkai to yokai or hanyou to hanyo or something like that) Shippo sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Miroku shuddered a bit.  
  
"H-he's right!" Shippo exclaimed. There was silence for a while.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's a strong one. no. an extremely strong one." Miroku whispered under his breath.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't waste any time to get rid of the yokai. He swiftly to the yokai while drawing his Tetsusaiga out of is sheath and as soon as the supposed yokai let down its guard Inuyasha pointed his sword at his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nani?" Ranma gasped as he saw the rusted edge of the Tetsusaiga pointing at his neck. He just casually pushed it aside and laughed nervously at the sword-holder. "Do you know where I am?" Ranma asked. He got a good look at the person and his eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you?!"  
  
"I should be asking you that." the person sneered as he pointed the sword at his neck once more. Ranma sweat-dropped as he inspected the rusted old sword. Threat: Not much.  
  
With great speed Ranma quickly vanished from sight and appeared behind the swordsman. He yanked on his dog-ears and his eyes widened.  
  
"Are these real?" Ranma asked. He gave it a few more yanks before the boy growled threateningly and pointed his sword at his nose.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again." he hissed. Ranma just rolled his eyes before pushing it aside once more.  
  
"Where is this place?" Ranma asked. He put his hands in his pockets (I'm not sure if the Chinese pants had pockets, but oh well.) and looked around his environment.  
  
"This place shall not matter for I'll rip your throat out!" he roared as he swung his Tetsusaiga. A brilliant light flashed and the rusted old sword transformed into a magnificent sword.  
  
"Kinda morbid, aren't ya?" Ranma sighed as he casually dodged his wild swings. This made the person angrier.  
  
"Kaze no Kiz- * osuwari *"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Stop that Inuyasha! He's human!" the girl pleaded. She was cute and pretty.  
  
"I nearly had him Kagome! You just had to be a wench now didn't y~"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Damn you bitch!" he hissed as he lifted himself up from the ground.  
  
Kagome quickly ran to Ranma. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, kind of like Kasumi. Ranma nodded his head and gave a cocky smile.  
  
"I wouldn't mind finishing the fight." he said. Inuyasha stared at the newcomer and growled in hatred. His cocky smile had just made Inuyasha angrier.  
  
"Alright. YOU ASKED FOR IT! Kaze no Kizu!!" Inuyasha roared as he used the strong attack with his blade. A whirl of wind (I don't really know how the attacks go so I'm just assuming that it is the "Wound of the Wind" as it is translated) flew towards Ranma, but his cocky smile remained.  
  
He ran around in a spiral before shouting, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" His tornado flew against the Kaze no Kizu and canceled it out. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
SHRSH  
  
"He stopped the Wound of the Wind!" a little kitsune boy squeaked. "HE did the wound of the wind!" The kitsune boy jumped around Ranma as if he was hyper and then jumped on his shoulder. "What'cha do, huh? Huh? What'cha do?" Ranma cocked an eyebrow and then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hey, have you seen a demon with huge wings, red eyes, big claws, er. carrying a girl with its feet." Ranma asked casually while "acting out" the description. Kagome slowly shook her head before answering.  
  
"Probably an eagle yokai." She said. Why was she so calm about it?  
  
"Eagle yokai?" Ranma asked timidly. Kagome noticed this.  
  
"Say, where did you come from?" she asked.  
  
"Tokyo, Nerima district." He said lazily. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"So you're from Tokyo?" she asked. Ranma nodded.  
  
"How could he have traveled through the well?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Ranma shrugged.  
  
"How should I know."  
  
Ranma took a look around. He saw a girl with a boomerang on her back riding a two-tailed cat, a boy with a staff, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Obviously Kagome was the only one with recent clothes. It was like a museum here.  
  
"Um. Does 1997 (or any other date) mean anything to you guys?" Ranma asked. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Then he's from her time?!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Time?  
  
"But how could he have gone through the well?" the girl with the boomerang asked. The others shrugged.  
  
"Um. Uh. I'm really busy now, so I better get going." Ranma said nervously while trying to leave. Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked coldly. Ranma just shrugged him off and started to walk away.  
  
"To find Akane, the girl who was kidnapped by the supposed eagle yokai," he answered. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Did you really think you're going anywhere alive when you have the stench of a tai-yokai on you?!" Inuyasha roared. Ranma sweat-dropped.  
  
"Stench?" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha's a half demon, or hanyou. To be exact he's an inu-yokai." The boy with the staff said. Inuyasha ran like lightening and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Who said you had the right to tell others my business Miroku?" he asked. Miroku just waved him off before walking up to Ranma. He could tell that he was inspecting him, but it only made him feel like meat in a butcher shop.  
  
"An aura of a full tai-yokai surrounds you. yet you look like a full human." he whispered. Ranma sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um. Maybe cuz I AM a full-human?" Ranma said. Suddenly Ranma dodged a punch that Inuyasha threw.  
  
"Reflexes of a yokai. Human?" Inuyasha sneered. Ranma rolled his eyes and looked to the right.  
  
"I've been training my whole life! You better believe that dodging is part of the training of martial arts," Ranma sighed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"That does seem true, but Inuyasha's sense of smell is almost never wrong!" Kagome claimed. Ranma walked to the hanyou and pinched his (Inuyasha's) nose. He shook it, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.  
  
"I think dog-boy needs to get his nose a check-up." he said tauntingly. He let his nose go and Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"You bastard! SANKON TETSUSOU!" he roared as he gave a swift swipe with his claws. He was so sure that he got that supposed human, but he only met air. Ranma appeared behind him and.  
  
BOO!  
  
"GWA!" Inuyasha yelped in surprise. Inuyasha turned around and saw no one. Suddenly Ranma jumped from above and used his head as a springboard. He landed gracefully and smirked.  
  
"Hmmm. Not as good as Kuno's but it'll do," Ranma noted. Inuyasha rubbed his head as he glared at the confident boy.  
  
"Speed and agility of a yokai, anymore clues that you want to know?" Inuyasha said icily. Ranma gave a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Shampoo is as fast as me! Wait. er. almost! Er. How should I know." he concluded.  
  
Inuyasha threw a powerful punch from behind Ranma, but Ranma gave a surprisingly more powerful punch back at him.  
  
"Don't attack me from behind! That's dishonorable!" Ranma said. Inuyasha groaned as he stood up clumsily.  
  
"The strength of a yokai. Need I tell you more?!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga has more power than me!" Ranma claimed. Then he thought for a while before shaking his head. "Maybe just a little more powerful than me." he added slightly cockily.  
  
"Grr. You are a yokai and yokais are not welcome here! DIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he once again unsheathed his rusty old sword. It transformed once more and flashed brilliantly. Ranma turned around and rubbed his hands quickly on his head as if he had a headache. He pulled a locke of hair.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I AM NOT A YOKAI!" Ranma roared as he gave an annoyed expression. Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at the supposed yokai and expected to kill him. but it just transformed back into a rusty sword.  
  
"What's wrong with this damn thing?!" Inuyasha roared as he hit the ground quickly several times with the sword until it transformed back into the fabled Tetsusaiga. He swung it at Ranma again, but it detransformed.  
  
"???"  
  
"What's wrong with this piece of shit! &^%$# *&^%$& *&%$&* @&%$$#!" Inuyasha muttered more incoherent curses that would have even made the gods wince.  
  
"Careful with your potty mouth, there's a kid right over there." Ranma said while pointing at little Shippo. Shippo 'hmphed' and turned around. He was used to Inuyasha's cursings.  
  
"DIE!" Inuyasha used his claws to attack Ranma, but Ranma stepped aside. He gave an extremely annoyed expression and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look. As much as I would want to stay here and spar I really need to go and rescue a certain kawaiikune tomboy." Ranma said as he dodged several more swings.  
  
"Stay in one place!" Inuyasha ordered. Ranma didn't even have to listen. He weaved around his wild swipes and soon hit his head hard with his fist.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but I'm not the type of person who has a lot of time in their hands! See ya!" Ranma quickly flipped away (yeah as in flip) and ran swiftly through the forest. Inuyasha growled as he followed after the boy.  
  
A/N: Done here. This is probably gonna be a loooooooooong story. The main plot will come up soon. Anyways if you're confused about anything don't worry, you're not the only one. I am the queen of illogical plots! Tee hee. Plz review! 


	2. In The Castle

A Touch  
  
A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha crossover  
  
Fang-girl  
  
Disclaimer: This'll probably the last time I'll put this thing up. ahem.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR RANMA ½!!!! THEY ALL BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT THINGEY!  
  
Chapter Two In the Castle  
  
"You fool!"  
  
Sesshomaru was glaring daggers, swords, anything sharp at the eagle yokai. The bird demon cowered as his master's slitted golden eyes glowed in anger. Suddenly he stopped and gave a small smile.  
  
"Now what shall I do with a worthless yokai such as yourself." Sesshomaru thought amusedly as the eagle yokai shivered and put its head down in shame. It shifted from its true demon form to its human form. It had a pair of wings on its back and exceptionally toned muscles. Its unruly brown hair made him much more evil looking, but compared to his (I'm using his him he now instead of it's it its) master he was no more than a scrawny mouse.  
  
"She did have some faint smell of the yokai you spoke of." he whispered as he cringed at his glare once more. Sesshomaru suddenly smirked at the eagle yokai.  
  
"You are correct. She did have that faint scent. She must have hung around with the true yokai for so long. Sehkai. Did you see another being around that girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Sehkai nodded.  
  
"Since they both had that scent I had to grab one of them before trouble occurs. Since she was the closest I had no choice."  
  
"You were always so cowardly." Sesshomaru hissed as he started to walk away. Sehkai nearly cursed at the lord of the western realm, but surpressed himself from doing so. "But. That girl could be of some use." he said softly. Sehkai looked up into his master's eyes.  
  
"What? What could a human mortal girl be of use? The most she could probably be is some poor entertainment or delicious food!" Sehkai claimed. Sesshomaru, with great speed, ran behind the eagle yokai and started to choke his servant.  
  
"Are you questioning my plans?!" he roared as his grip tightened.  
  
"N-no!! I-wa-was juhst me. merely s-s-stating my oh-n." the eagle yokai managed to choke out. Sesshomaru gave an amused look and threw him to the ground.  
  
"As I was saying. That girl could be our only chance of luring the yokai here. Since she had been interacting with the yokai for so long. perhaps feelings of humans had. blossomed between these two." he said icily. Sehkai breathed in all he could before facing his master once more.  
  
"But if he is a yokai. why does he experience human emotions?" Sehkai asked, very cautiously. Sesshomaru smirked and began to walk towards the eagle yokai.  
  
"That is easily answered. My father is responsible for that. A terribly stupid. yet convenient flaw. Forming a being with the strength of a yokai and the outlook and emotions of mortals. Perhaps it wasn't so stupid. This just makes it easier to manipulate him." Sesshomaru stated. Sehkai had an expression of doubt on his face.  
  
"But. How would that make it simpler?" he asked.  
  
"Yokais of my type aren't easily manipulated. Though many can be controlled effortlessly dog-demons can be stubborn. But with that yokai being created he won't have much will." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you lord?" Sehkai asked while bowing down. Sesshomaru thought for a while before answering.  
  
"Send out some spies. I want to know if there's any foreign people in this country!" he ordered. Sehkai nodded and started to leave. "Oh. and by the way I want you personally to observe my half-brother and his group of fools. He always did attract many weak beings around. such as that wench." Sesshomaru winced at the memory of the girl. "Now go."  
  
"Yes m'lord." Sehkai transformed back into his true yokai form and flew out of the castle window (which was amazingly big enough). Sesshomaru had a satisfied look and walked down the dark stairs.  
  
Father. Just you wait. I'll get that secret yokai and manipulate him to my will.  
  
A/N: I'm DONE! I only own 2 of the Inu-Yasha series (1 and 7), so I'll try my best not to have any of the characters OOC. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Down at the Dungeon

A Touch A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha crossover  
  
Fang-girl  
  
Chapter Three Down at the Dungeon  
  
Akane was chained to the wall. She had never felt so weak and helpless. At least when she was kidnapped by Saffron she had a reason. Being turned into a doll seemed like one. She pulled, yanked, did everything to get away, but nothing could even loosen the chains from the wall.  
  
The dungeon was diry, dark, and grimey. Slime literally dripped off from the ceiling and the only thing she could see were few rays of sunlight shining through the other wall, beyong the bars. A dirty scent filled her nose as she heard squeaks of rats run across the dungeon.  
  
"LET ME OUT!!" Akane screeched as she once again tried to free herself. It was useless.  
  
"Shut up you wench! You're lucky that the lord even considered to spare your worthless life and pamper you with this dungeon!" a voice hissed. Akane was even more confused and angry.  
  
"Did you just call me a wench?!" Akane roared. Suddenly a torch was lit. A figure appeared and nearly made the martial artist faint. It was a person. It had large leathery bat wings and glowing eyes. Its gray hair was as long as a woman's and fangs were bared.  
  
"Surprised you human? Yes you are indeed lucky. M'lord would probably either leave you to his yokais or torture you til you beg for your life to end! This is wonderful compared to what some yokais experience!" the thing growled. "Since you aren't from here I understand that you are shocked. I am a bat yokai and I would not hesitate to kill you right here, right now if it weren't for m'lord's orders!"  
  
"Even if you're some stinkin' yokai you have no right to keep me here! I didn't do anything!" Akane claimed. Her chains clanked as she moved around.  
  
"Hmph! I shall diminish the only source of light you have here." the bat yokai hissed as its wings gave a powerful flap. The torch blew out and caused the dungeon to become dark once again. The only thing she could see was a pair of glowing eyes.  
  
"Who are you? What's your name?" Akane asked cautiously.  
  
"I am Shinehu! And what is you're disgusting human name?"  
  
"Hmph! I am Akane Tendo! When I get out of here you'll be sorry!" Akane said loudly. Her voice echoed throughout the whole dungeon. Shinehu's eyes glowed even more brightly.  
  
"And how do you think you'll do that?" Shinehu asked.  
  
"Uh. WHEN I get out of here! How doesn't matter right now!" Akane said. She tried to punch the wall, but the chains restrained her.  
  
"Shinehu. It's her gruel." A voice said as another pair of glowing eyes appeared. It later vanished as the first pair got closer to Akane.  
  
"Here's your food." he said. Akane couldn't see anything, so she had to crawl around the dungeon. She realized that her stomache was growling in hunger. She decided that prison gruel was better than nothing. To the right to the left she could find anything until.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Akane's eyes widened. She picked up the tiny bowl of gruel that was now emptied by her hand. She then heard cruel laughter.  
  
Tears of anger escaped her eyes.  
  
A/N: Gomen that it's so short, but I had to stop somewhere! Don't worry about Shinehu. He'll pop up somewhere again. He has something to do with the plot. no not really. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
